Being Alive
by Klaine-Angel504
Summary: Takes Place during Swan Song. Brody films Kurt singing 'Being Alive' and puts it on YouTube. Tina finds it and shows it to Blaine. Short, sweet, a lot of ranting (Like me!)One-Shot. Characters: Kurt, Blaine, Brody, Tina, Rachel. R&R PLEASE!


As Kurt walked up to the front of the room, Brody quickly whipped out his phone, and held it just high enough so the guy in front of him was hiding it so that no one would know it was there. He pressed a few buttons and started filming before Kurt even started talking.

"Hello I'm Kurt Hummel and I'll be auditioning for the role of…NYADA student" He said calmly, and Brody looked down to make sure he was getting all of Kurt on his phone screen.

The music began, and Kurt soon followed, never breaking his confident exterior.

_"Someone to hold you too close,_

_Someone to hurt you too deep,"_

It was the first time Brody had heard Kurt's voice, by itself. He raised an impressed eyebrow and looked over to Rachel. The girl in question stood next to him and was smiling like a mad woman with both hands held over her heart.

The song went on. The aura in the room went from slightly confused in the beginning to downright amazement.

"_Being alive!"_

After Kurt ended his final note the whole room erupted in applause and Brody quickly turned off his cell phone. He needed to put that performance on youtube.

"Blaine! C'mere" Tina said from behind her laptop as Blaine entered the choir room, or what used to be the choir room. Both were still in their Cheerios uniforms, and were there for practice, even though it wasn't scheduled to start for another half an hour.

"What is it Tina?" he asked sitting down next to the girl.

She adjusted herself and faced him, pushing the laptop between the two. "Look at this!" She was on youtube, that he could see, but the video box was black, so Blaine read the title. '_Kurt singing Being Alive from Company'_.

"Wait…" He looked at Tina. "Kurt as in…my Kurt?" Although the words weren't exactly true, Blaine still believed them. When Tina nodded he looked down at who uploaded the video. It was someone with the username "_BWestonNYADA'14"_ He reached down to the computer and hit the play button.

_"Hello I'm Kurt Hummel and I'll be auditioning for the role of…NYADA student."_ Blaine laughed. Kurt looked so cute and…frazzled. Blaine knew something was off. But he had never heard Kurt sing this song before, so he listened intently as his….ex….-boyfriend sang his heart out for those people.

A billion questions ran through Blaine's mind when it ended. _'Where was this? When was this? Why did it seem like something was wrong? Who is' _BWeston'_? Why didn't he tell me he sang for a crowd? Where did he get those incredibly cute pants? How did he get so much emotion out for that song? Was that a tear in his eye at the end?' _

Blaine shut his mind up and hit the replay button. This time instead of just listening to Kurt, he closed his eyes and tried to feel Kurt's emotion. Bad idea. By the time the song was over Blaine felt tears well up in his eyes, the raw emotion he felt from Kurt sent shivers straight to his bones. He quickly stood up and walked swiftly out of the classroom.

"Blaine!" Tina yelled after him. She had watched him carefully both times they'd watched the video, noticing the change in his attitude right away. She ran after him into the hallway. "Blaine, stop. What's wrong?"

She saw Blaine stop at the lockers and watched as he leaned against them then slid to the floor. "It's…him."

Tina joined him on the floor. "What about him?"

"D-did you hear him during that song?" He stuffed his face into his hands. "I just know it was about me."

"You don't know that!" She said.

He shook his head, "Oh yes I do. Just listen to the lyrics: _Someone to hold you too close, someone to hurt you too deep, someone to sit in your chair, and ruin your sleep, and make you aware of being alive._" He paused. "It's about how I hurt him….how I-I ….cheated on him." He said very softly. "I'm that someone. I know it's about me and the fact that he sings those lines with so much passion and…drive…and such raw emotion….it hurts me."

"Blaine you don't know if that song was for you-"

"But I do, Tina. I know! Why else would somebody put that on youtube? It was obviously one of their NYADA friends trying to get back at me for hurting him like that."

"Blaine just STOP!" Tine said, very forcefully, so Blaine obeyed and looked at her with shocked eyes. "I know that everything going on with you and Kurt right now is difficult but you have to realize that not everyone is out to get you. Perhaps this BWeston put this video on youtube because he/she liked Kurt's performance and thought he should get the recognition you and I both know he deserves. And whatever was going through Kurt's mind when he sang that might not have been all about you. He has had other things in his life going on besides your breakup. This is a giant step in his life."

Blaine sighed, "Yes I know but-"

"Oh I'm not done Mr. Anderson." Now that she got going, she was in full on rant-mode. "Kurt is trying to move on with his life, and you should really do the same. You're always mopping around nowadays and I'm sick of you throwing yourself a pity party. You cheated on Kurt. That's not something you can just pick yourself up and walk away from. But now that you guys have had a real conversation shows that you should start to get your life back together and stop focusing every moment on Kurt. I'm sorry I showed you that video; I honestly thought you'd be happy in just seeing Kurt. But obviously not. And I'm sorry for being such a bitch. I think this uniform is getting to me." She quickly got up and walked back into the classroom.

Blaine just sat there. Tina was right. And no matter how much pain it brought him he had to realize that. Kurt's…moved on. And so should Blaine. He knew he would never fully get over Kurt. He loved him. He had made the biggest mistake of his life, and Kurt deserved better then someone who would cheat on him as soon as they got lonely… But Blaine couldn't just lose Kurt forever. Maybe they could try being…just friends. Just like they were before they got together. Yea…that would be nice…

The thought of this all made Blaine a little happy. But the sadness Blaine felt at the fact that he knew he would never get over Kurt overwhelmed him, until a single tear raced down his cheek. "I'm sorry Kurt." He whispered, "I really am."


End file.
